Your gone
by Kindred01
Summary: Thorin threw Bilbo out of Erebor, He finds out he's pregnant and he goes to Rivendell Bilbo/Thorin, Bilbo/Elrond


Bilbo left the lonely mountains, he left broken hearted Thorin threw his out, he said good bye to his friends and left, Gandalf took Bilbo back to the Shire, one the way home they learn that Bilbo was pregnant, the Hobbit passed out when Gandalf told him, the wizard felt anger towards Thorin, he knew that the dwarf king has laid with Bilbo, a few nights before they killed the dragon. When the Hobbit woke up he didn't want to believe what the wizard told him, he felt scared and lonely, Thorin threw him away and called him very horrid name he could mustered, each one cut his inside and now he has a child.

Months passed in the Shire and the other Hobbit's we're not that helpful when it came towards Bilbo's pregnancy, a part from his sweet nephew who came live with him, by Bilbo's 5 month he was looking large and round he moaned as he moved, his ankles were swollen and his back hurt, he look forward to when Gandalf came to visit and bring something for his pain. One afternoon Gandalf paid Bilbo a visit, they sat drinking tea, while little Frodo ran around with his friends "I have spoken to Elrond about your pregnancy, he wishes you to come to Rivendell." He said

"Ummm I think…" Bilbo stop what he was saying when he heard Frodo come running in from outside, he had tears running down his face as he latched himself to Bilbo and buried his face into the older Hobbit's chest "Frodo what is wrong?" he asked, there was a muffled response and Bilbo held onto him tighter "Oh my poor boy." He whispered "Gandalf we will take Elrond offer." He warping his arms around Frodo "I don't think I can stand it much longer here." He said as tears filled his eyes.

The travel to Rivendell took a lot out of Bilbo, he was tried and achy and when Elrond greeted the Hobbit the small being collapsed "BILBO!" Frodo screamed as he ran to his uncles side, Gandalf and Elrond were at Bilbo's side in seconds "Bilbo." Frodo called out again, he was shaking with tears in his eyes

"I will kill that damn dwarf." Gandalf mutter

"I'm afraid you will have to join a long line old friend." Elrond said as he picked up the hobbit, while Gandalf picked up Frodo and carried him inside

"Come with me Frodo, your uncle will be fine; we should put you to bed." He said as he walked in to Rivendell's halls.

By the end of the summer, Bilbo had given birth to a boy; the birth was painful and long, but the Hobbit thought it was worth the it all, to hold the small child in his arms, he has his curly blonde hair but had his father's blue eyes, but they were a little brighter, the wizard stood next to the bed with young Frodo who climbed onto the large bed and sat next to his uncle "Can I call you mama instead of uncle?" Frodo asked, Bilbo smiled and warped one arm around his nephew and pulled him into closer

"Of course Frodo." He smiled at the dark hair boy next to him, looking up Bilbo thanks Gandalf and Elrond.

The old wizard watched the half complete family, smile as he saw Elrond gave a happy smile at them, it made him wonder what was going through the elf's head, looking back at Bilbo he couldn't help but ask "Do you think we should inform the father?" he asked, Bilbo stiffen and looked at Gandalf

"No, when he threw me out he threw out his child, the King of the lonely mountain is that lonely and childish." Bilbo said feeling tears burn his face as he look back at his son, Gandalf nodded

"As you wish Bilbo, I will not ask again." The wizard said

"What are you going to name him?" Elrond ask changing the subject, Bilbo smiled again and ran his finger down the baby's face

"Téril." He said

"That is elfin." Elrond said

"I know I heard it the last time I was here and I like the name." He said softly "You don't mind do you?" he asked looking up at the elf

"Of course not, it's a beautiful name." He said, giving the Hobbit a smile.

Over years Téril grew watching his mother looking at other families and crying, he asked his brother (yes I know Frodo would be his cousin but if he's called Bilbo Mama...you can't argue with me) why mama would cry when he see families together, Frodo would pick up the little boy and sat him in his lap "He wants your father back but, but your father doesn't want Mama and it hurts him." He told him

"Why doesn't he want mama?"

"He's a stubborn dwarf who gone crazy with greed of gold." He said smiling Frodo kissed the child's forehead "Don't worry Téril I think Mama will be happy soon." He smiled looking to see Elrond walking over to Bilbo, Téril looked at where Frodo was looking and giggled "Come on I hungry." Frodo said as the pair went inside.

Bilbo wiped his eyes as he saw Elrond walk over to him, the elf looked at him and sat next to him "What saddens you Bilbo?" the elf asks,

"Nothing it's just the sun got into my eyes." He said

"Bilbo do not lie to me, your pain is as readable as any book." He said

"It's just I see all those happy families and I can't give one to my sons." He said

"You miss Thorin?"

"Yes, but not as much I think." He, the dark hair elf nodded and then placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder

"I have something I wish to ask you?" he said, curly blonde hair looked up to the elf's face waiting for the question, Elrond moved his hand up to the side of his face and ran his fingers down the side of the smooth skin, this action made Bilbo shiver "Over the years you've been here I felt a kind of longing towards you at first I wasn't too sure what theses feeling were, but after a while and seeing you with Frodo and Téril it made see what it was I was feeling and my sweet beautiful Hobbit, it was you I fell for you."

"Fell? Yo…you love me?" Bilbo gasped as he looked at him

"I do, I understand if you don't feel the same, I know your feelings for Thorin are strong but I would like…" Bilbo blushed as he got onto his knees and kissed Elrond on the lips, Bilbo pulled back after a few minutes "Court you." Elrond said as he looked at Bilbo

"S…Sorry but yes, I would like that." He said with a deep crimson blush.

Over the next year Bilbo and Elrond courted each other, Bilbo fell deeper in love with elf but worried what other elves think about this but when Elrond asked for Bilbo's hand in marriage and when the Hobbit said yes the whole of the hall cheered…putting the hobbit's fears to rest about what the elves thought, Téril who was 5 was smiling happily and giggling "Can I call him father now!" he asked Bilbo looked up at Elrond who nodded and picked up the small Hobbit and let the 5 year old hug him.

The wedding was shouted out across Middle Earth about a hobbit marrying an elf, this spread to the Shire and to the lonely mountains and right to the ears of Thorin, and said dwarf King didn't want to believe that the same Hobbit was his Bilbo that was marrying and Elf, but his Bilbo was left and never to be seen by any of the dwarfs, some had gone to the Shire but he was gone.

The day of the wedding was nerve wracking for the Hobbit, the day before Bilbo, Frodo and Téril had an elf ceremony bestow on them, it made them immortal and it made Bilbo a little younger in hear years, his hair brighter and more golden, his skin was pale and golden and his eyes brighter than it has been in years. Both Frodo and Téril still had many years to grow but there changes in the looks are noticeable in their young faces. Then the wedding itself, had Bilbo worried what if he said something wrong or did something wrong, what if Thorin was there all these things bashed about in his head making him feel sick, he was dressed in white robes and had little gem stones in his hair, markings were painted with gold on his skin, but the only comment he made while was getting ready was "Do you think I've gotten taller since yesterday?" he got chuckles from the female elves dressing him.

The wedding lasted the whole day, drinks and food in the evening, while the newlywed couple headed to their chambers to complete their wedding day, again Bilbo was a bunch of nerves as he looked around the room "Are you worried?" Elrond asked

"Does it show?" Bilbo chuckled as he played with his hands

"A little." The elf smiled as he held his hand out as pulled the Hobbit to him "A…Aren't you worried you know about our sizes your really tall and I'm so small." He whispered

"Perfect match I say." The dark hair said as he kissed Bilbo on the lips, they kissed softly at first their lips parted gently and their tongues prodded and probed each other's mouths as they both let out small moans, the elf moved his lips down Bilbo's neck and kissed and nipped the skin there, getting little shivers and eeps out of Bilbo, Elrond's hands made quick work of the robe on the Hobbit and even quicker work on his own as he helped the Halfling onto the bed.

They laid there holding each other as Elrond took his time preparing his Hobbit, his fingers working slowly into Bilbo making him moan softly "P…Please!" Bilbo begged, the elf removed his fingers and the gently pushed himself into him "Ahhh Elrond!" Bilbo moaned arching his back as he felt the elf's member slide into him and fills him

"Do you wish me to stop?" Elrond asked, wiping his tears off his face

"No don't!" Bilbo gasp, grinning the elf pushed the rest of himself into Bilbo and start thrusting into him; Bilbo moaned and arched his back and pulled Elrond down to kiss him, they moved like that into the night until the small hours, when they came for the last time Bilbo shivered and held onto the elf, as the pair fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

3 years later

Bilbo rubbed his round belly and smiled as he watched Frodo who is in his early twenties blush in front of the elf who was talking to him, while Téril just turning 8 was enjoying playing with the other elf children, and Bilbo was right he has grown taller since the ceremony, him and his sons have grown taller, he wasn't a small Hobbit any more he was taller than a dwarf but till shorter a human or elf. Elrond walked into the room and moved closer to his husband and smiled "Is very thing alright?" he asked

"Umm fine just thinking about your meeting today." He said

"Ahh with Throin and his nephews, do you wish for me to put a stop the meetings?" he asked

"No no this is important." He smiled at him and stood on his tip toes and kisses him on the lips,

"If you're sure, I don't want to put any stress on you and our little ones." Elrond said placing his hands on the bump, Bilbo gasped as he felt the Babies roll over, Elrond smiled at the movement under his hands.

The dwarfs turned up at Rivendell, Elrond was there to greet him "Thorin Oakenshield welcome back to Rivendell, you and your nephews Fili, Kili." He said "Please come this away." He said, they followed him

"Thank you for having us." Thorin said as he looked around as they walked, they reached a room and took their seats,

"I am sure you here only to see Bilbo." Elrond said looking at him, the king of Dwarfs look at him

"I wasn't aware that Bilbo was here?" he said

"I believe your lying." He said "But luckily for you Bilbo wishes to see you." He said, the doors open and Bilbo walked in holding an 8 years old hands

"BILBO!" Kili and Fili yelled and went to hug the Hobbit

"Whoa you're taller?" Kili said Bilbo smiled

"I am." He beamed

"And pregnant?" Fili said touching his bump, the Bilbo smiled at them and kissed their cheek,

"Yes I am Elrond and I's first child." He said rubbing his bump, and then all eyes went to Téril

"And who is this little one then?" Kili as he looked into the blonde hair boy, who was anything but shy

"I'm Téril, I'm 8ish!"

"8?" Thorin chocked , Bilbo looked up at the king of the dwarfs and let a small smile adorn his lips

"Yes 8, he is 8 years old." Bilbo tells him, Téril looked between his mother and the dwarf and frowned

"You're the big meany that hurt my mama!" Téril said

"Téril!" Elrond called him

"Sorry father." He said

"Why don't you take Fili and Kili and go and find Frodo." Bilbo said,

"Okay mama." he said grabbed the dwarf brothers hands and running out the room, the room was silence as the three being stood there, Bilbo rubbing his back looked at Thorin who looked like he put two and two together

"He's my son." He gasped

"Of course he is." Bilbo said, Thorin snapped his head up to look at the Hobbit, everything Thorin done hit him like a lead weight "When you casted me away, with hatred on your tongue I was pregnant, I didn't know this at the time but when I did, I thought if you didn't want me then you didn't want Téril." He said

"I'm so so sorry Bilbo, I was wrong to throw you away, I love you, I was blinded by greed and anger I didn't mean any of those things."

"Thorin it's too late, your broke my heart…I'm married to Elrond and I do love you but not like that not many more." He said Thorin looked down into his hands "You can visit Téril if you want he is your son after all." He said Thorin nodded and walked up to Bilbo, now looking up into the blue eyes

"I'm sorry Bilbo." The Hobbit smile and kissed Thorin's head

"I'm going to rest." Bilbo said to Elrond and walked out the room.


End file.
